


Our Crimson Paths Crossed

by darks1st3r



Series: Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime AU, Author is taking a break from her writer's block, Crossover, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: "You're going to face one of them you know," the redhead said, pausing from her task, her face dangerously close to his own. Heat rose to his cheeks and Jon tried to avoid her stare as much as he can. Her blue eyes were impossibly wide and deep, Jon feared that if he met her gaze, he’ll get lost in them.OrJon x Sansa Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works AU
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276709
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Our Crimson Paths Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another Anime AU. I don't know how much of the Jonsa fam are familiar with Fate/Stay Night or the Fate Series but I'll just push my luck. I hope this AU is understandable to all. It's been saved in my drafts for a long time now (probably a year or so) and I've been meaning to post this during the Jonsa Week but I wasn't able to finish it on time. 
> 
> Anyways, if anyone here is a fan of the series, I'm planning to post a Sansa x Servant fic soon. I'm still not sure which servant I'll choose but Diarmuid is one of the options. Please let me know if you have suggestions. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> *title is taken from the English Translation of Brave Shine

* * *

**_The Holy Grail Wars_ **

**_transcribed by Archmaester Marwyn_ **

**_299AC_ **

_Before becoming an infamous deathly game for seven of the Nine Noble Families in Westeros, the original purpose of the ritual was to recover the Third Magic lost by the House Targaryen, known as the "Cup of Heaven"._

_In order to regain the Cup of Heaven, House Targaryen enlisted the help of Houses Lannister and Stark to create a gateway leading to Akasha. House Targaryen provided the alchemy to create and prepare the vessel for the Grail, the Starks provided the lands and artifacts that called forth the Servants, and the Lannisters assembled the magecraft to stabilize the summoning ritual and designed that Command Seals that bind the Servants to their Masters._

_The original Holy Grail War took place in 200 AC, exactly 200 years after House Targaryen lost the Third Magic, but it was never meant to be anything like the Holy Grail Wars of today. It took ten years to gather the necessary energy to manifest the ritual, however, at the moment of completion, the Three Families realized that the system would only allow one person to utilize it. Despite having similar goals, in the beginning, the Three Families differ in their beliefs on how to achieve it thus leading to the collapse of their alliance. Even with the differences of their opinions, the ritual took place, but the Three Families became enemies up until now. Later on, they would be joined by the other Noble Families of Westeros thus creating the Holy Grail Wars that we know today._

* * *

"So, my Father's family and yours are enemies?" Jon asked, skimming through the text of the ancient tome that Sansa loaned him. They were currently in the Winterfell manor, the ancestral seat of House Stark. Jon was uncomfortable with the whole idea of staying there for several days. Both of them lived alone so he felt like he was invading his ally's privacy and solitude, but Sansa had insisted. And despite the awkwardness of the situation, Jon had no choice given that his house had suffered a massive damage from Joffrey Lannister's attack.

"You mean your adoptive Father," Sansa corrected as she applied another layer of the weird concoction she had rummaged from her basement to the wound above his eyebrow. Jon winced at the contact but didn't complain, her comment about Rhaegar didn't go unnoticed, but Jon chose to ignore it and concentrated on the history of the Holy Grail.

"You're going to face one of them you know," the redhead said, pausing from her task, her face dangerously close to his own. Heat rose to his cheeks and Jon tried to avoid her stare as much as he can. Her blue eyes were impossibly wide and deep, Jon feared that if he met her gaze, he’ll get lost in them.

Jon had always thought that she was pretty and had harbored a small crush for her, a secret he kept to himself and never shared with another soul even to his best friend, Samwell Tarly. Not that he does not trust Sam, but he believed that such things should be kept private and besides it’s just a simple high school crush. Perhaps in the future it might fade away.

"I, uh," he stuttered, finding it difficult to think with their current proximity. _Why can't she just move away?_ He thought. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, wanting to escape her owlish gaze. 

_Gods, her hair smell so good. Wait, what the fuck._ He felt her shift, opening one of his eyes, he saw her studying the bruises on his arm. He wished Saber and Archer were here to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, but the two were outside, standing guard against possible threats.

Finally gathering his wits, he sighed, "Father never talked about them. He was a silent man, always prefers to be alone. Just like you."

Sansa paused, her gaze focused down as if to avoid his scrutiny, but not too fast for Jon not to see the emotions that swirled in her eyes.

There was once a time, long ago, when Sansa Stark was not alone. Unlike him, Sansa was born into a wealthy and large family. She had loving parents and four other siblings. She had lived a comfortable life up until she was eight.

Like him, she also lost everything.

Everyone in the North knew of the tragedy that befallen House Stark ten years ago. Sansa may have not voiced it, but Jon sensed that it was connected to the previous Holy Grail War, the same one that brought him to his Father. Rumors say that Lady Catelyn and her four other children had died due to a car accident, but Jon suspected foul play, the Starks had been influential figures after all, both inside and outside the Magus Association. Sansa had been the sole survivor of that grim incident and she would have fallen into the hands of the Lannisters if not for the work of Petyr Baelish, the priest who had been overseeing this whole event.

Petyr Baelish was able to contact Sansa's Tully aunt, Lysa, who was then given guardianship over the little girl. However, Lysa mysteriously died after a few years, leaving behind the last Stark heir. It was then that Baelish stepped in and became Sansa Stark's legal guardian. Jon was wary of the priest and he does not like the way Baelish looks at Sansa as Baelish's gaze was far more predatory than fatherly. Maybe Baelish was just like that, but the younger man’s skin still crawled, reminiscing the first time he met him and saw firsthand how “touchy” the priest was with the girl whom he should consider as a daughter.

"There," Sansa said, ignoring his words. Another blush formed on the young man's cheek as her fingers lightly trailed the cut that Joffrey's servant left. "You're good to go.”

"T-thanks," he spluttered, his eyes fixing on anything except on her smoldering gaze. _Seven hells_ , he wondered how he would survive this whole ordeal. It was bad enough that he couldn't talk to her in school, now he had no choice but to interact with her due to their allegiance.

"Well then, I shall take my leave for now. Archer and I will patrol the city for other servants."

When she left, Jon finally released the breath he was holding. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Jon Snow - Shirou Emiya  
> Sansa Stark - Rin Tohsaka  
> Petyr Baelish - Kotomine Kirei  
> Joffrey Lannister - Shinji Matou (because lol, they are both psychos)q  
> Targaryens - Einzberns (because of the white hair)  
> Starks - Tohsakas  
> Lannisters - Matous (the Baratheons were supposed to be the Matous here but Tywin kinda strikes me as a Zouken)
> 
> Thank you in advance for all the kudos and comments. <3


End file.
